


Camp Rock Bottom

by mortenavida



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Semi-Public Sex, basically Bucky is in the stocks and there's sex, chubby bucky, pillory sex, stockade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Bucky wanted to do something different after his boyfriend broke up with him, so he decides to go to a sex-positive, gay, nudist summer camp. It was probably the best decision he ever made.





	Camp Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I got the Kink square "Sex Furniture: Pillory" and this is what happened. Camp Rock Bottom does exist in Sand Rock, Alabama, but it is not a gay nudist place. I just liked the name.

Bucky Barnes had barely been at this camp for two hours before he broke some kind of rule and ended up in trouble. Not that he knew just what rule he broke - there was too much noise to figure it out before a very large, very hairy man stood in front of him demanding him to choose between “the stocks” and “the chains.” He didn’t know what either one meant, so he picked the former and ended up with his head and hands stuck in some old-school wooden pillory.

 Naked.

  _Because that’s how you dress at a nudist camp, stupid._

 The whole thing was probably a bad idea, but when Bucky’s boyfriend of five years broke it off, he needed a distraction. His best friend, Natasha, thought a gay nudist camp where they promoted two weeks of consensual, no-strings-attached sex was the best answer. He had been a little worried, but eventually took the plunge and signed up for it.

 He shifted, trying to get a more comfortable position as he stood bent over, trapped in the pillory that was lined with padding. He hadn’t seen or heard anybody in a while - not since they put him in here and walked away laughing. The cooler air was at least better than the heat - it was a cloudy day that made sure he wouldn’t get sunburned on his ass as he waited for... whatever.

 The sound of a twig snapping got his attention and Bucky tried, and failed, to turn to see who was there. “Hello?”

 When there was silence except for the sound of nearing footsteps, Bucky let out a groan and wiggled his ass a bit. The footsteps stopped and Bucky felt his body responding as the stranger (hopefully) stared at him. He liked to be stared at, Bucky would admit to that. He shifted his legs apart a bit further and tried to look as inviting as possible while locked up.

 “Fancy meeting you here,” he said, only slightly apprehensive that he couldn’t see exactly who was behind him. “You gonna help or just stare?”

 Instead of an answer, Bucky felt a hand gently rest on his lower back. He repressed a shiver as the hand slowly moved up, then back down. The silent lover wasn’t something Bucky particularly _liked_ , but given the situation, he definitely wouldn’t mind giving it a try.

 “If you’re waiting for an approval, you have it. Long as you don’t go in bare, I’m game.”  Bucky tried to press up into the hand still stroking his back. “Might as well make good of the situation, yeah?”

 The person behind him moved and Bucky was hyper-aware of any sound the stranger’s feet made as he stepped behind him. He licked his lips and tried to push his ass back as far as it would go. The only thing the man did was let his hand slide further south, squeezing Bucky’s ass as soon as it covered part of it.

 This was probably something Bucky knew he was going to have to explore with future lovers, because just this was already making him respond faster than typical foreplay. His cock was anything but flaccid and he closed his eyes, trying to feel more from the hands behind him.

 The stranger shifted again and Bucky felt warm breath against him. He sucked in a breath as a tongue came out to lick a stripe up one asscheek and then the other. That tongue then went between his cheeks to rim him and Bucky couldn’t hold back the groan that came from his throat. He tugged at his arm, wanting to desperately stroke himself as the tongue continued its slow torture.

 “Fuck,” he breathed out, pressing back against the stranger’s mouth. “Touch me, _please_.”

 Bucky could feel the smile as the stranger just rested his hands on Bucky’s hips, pointedly ignoring the request. The tongue moved away from his ass and up his back, the stranger’s firm chest pressing against Bucky’s back. He jerked again at the stock, unable to hold back the strained whimper that escaped him as a large, firm cock pressed against his ass.

 “Oh, _fuck_ me...”

 The stranger chuckled, a deep sound that vibrated against Bucky in all the good ways. His own erection bobbed beneath him, aching to be touched though Bucky knew that if it were, he wasn’t going to last long. Anonymous sex while being completely unable to see or touch his partner was a new kink for Bucky, and one he was sure to visit again during this camp.

 A hand released from his hip and, after a moment, it dangled an unopened condom in front of his face. Bucky appreciated the thought and he quickly nodded as best he could before letting out what he hoped was a sound of approval. The hand and condom disappeared and Bucky heard the man open it.

 Then there wasn’t anybody touching him and Bucky could only assume it was to put the condom on, but the sudden lack of body heat had him pushing back, seeking it out. He knew he was begging now and could only imagine what he looked like, but he also didn’t care.

 A hand came down to rest on his lower back, steadying Bucky as a finger slowly entered him. It was lubricated with something and he didn’t even care what anymore - his body chased a feeling and he just needed more. He clenched around the finger, closing his eyes again as it became two. His ex had liked Bucky well-prepared for sex, so often stretching him became a bit dull as far as foreplay went, but this was different.

 The stranger didn’t try to do anything more than keep one hand on Bucky’s lower back, and his other hand working at his ass. The lack of anything further had Bucky begging his own body not to cum too soon even though now he ached for it desperately.

 He wasn’t even sure how many fingers had been in him before he felt the tip of something _much_ bigger press at his entrance. Bucky clenched his fists, but otherwise relaxed and swore as the stranger pushed inside him. The cock he was now taking had to be the thickest he had the pleasure of knowing and it stretched him with a burn that had Bucky wanting nothing but more.

 Another snap of twig had Bucky opening his eyes to see another well-built man standing on the trail ahead. He was clearly watching Bucky be taken and he was lazily stroking his own cock. Bucky licked his lips before grinning and blowing the man a kiss. The man smirked, his short, dark brown hair blowing gently in the breeze as he walked closer. The abs on this new stranger made Bucky a little self-conscious of his own slight pudge, but he wasn’t about to let that stop him from taking whatever these two men wanted to give him.

 The man behind Bucky pushed again and Bucky’s eyes fluttered back closed, opening his mouth in a silent moan as the stranger was fully inside of him. The man didn’t move and Bucky silently thanked him, glad he had some time to get used to just how full he felt.

 “I’m so glad I came here,” the new stranger said, voice low as he put a hand in Bucky’s hair. “Want to suck me while this really hot blond fucks you?”

 Bucky breathed out a _yes_ and the dark-haired man held out his cock for Bucky to take into his mouth. He couldn’t move his head that well, but as soon as the man realized this, he started shifting his hips, fucking Bucky’s mouth as the apparent blond behind him fucked his ass. And still, Bucky’s own cock swayed beneath him, untouched and leaking.

 “Your mouth is fucking gorgeous,” the dark-haired man said, one hand on the pillory and the other still in Bucky’s hair. Bucky pressed his tongue against his cock, right along the vein. “Fuck, yes, just like that.”

The still-quiet stranger behind Bucky sped up his thrusts, skin slapping against Bucky’s as his breath became more ragged. Then he bent closer to Bucky’s back and finally, _finally_ , and smooth hand wrapped around Bucky’s cock. He groaned around the cock in his mouth and soon lost himself in the noises - not sure who was making what sound. The thrusting on both ends moved faster, and the hand on his dick _squeezed_ just right.

 Bucky stiffened and cried out around the cock in his mouth as he came. The dark-haired man swore before Bucky had cum filling his mouth and moving down his throat. He tried to catch everything that the man had to give, but he felt as some dripped down his chin. Behind him, the first stranger grunted before he stilled inside him, a low whine coming from his throat as he also came.

 This was the first time that Bucky was actually, honestly, light-headed after sex. He took in deep breaths as the dark-haired man pulled out his mouth. The man behind him rubbed Bucky’s back gently before pulling out, and Bucky held back a shiver as he suddenly felt empty.

 “Can that please happen again?” he asked, ignoring how his legs shook. “I mean, hi nice to meet you, I’m Bucky.”

 The dark-haired man grinned and ran a hand through Bucky’s hair again. “Bucky?”

 “Nickname, but who wants to go by James?”

 “I got a friend named James.” He shook his head before looking at the blond man. “Want to switch?”

 The blond man finally came around the pillory, giving Bucky his first look at just who was pressed against him. Strong arms, tight abs, and possibly the prettiest cock Bucky had ever wanted to have in his mouth. He licked his lips and looked up into the stranger’s blue eyes.

 “Please?” he asked. “I mean, I’m stuck here...”

 The blond gave him a slow smile and stepped closer. “Might as well,” he said, his voice causing Bucky’s spent cock to perk up again.

 Bucky grinned as the two men re-situated themselves against him, not even caring that he had still yet to get their names.


End file.
